This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In mounting a panel of glass within a frame to form a glazed assembly, such as installing a sunroof or windshield or rear back-light panel, it is common to apply a narrow band of an adhesive material upon the upper and lower surfaces of the glass along the edges of the panel. In a typical installation, such as in a repair shop, the liquid adhesive may be provided in bottles or similar containers having threaded necks. An applicator tip, formed like a threaded bottle cap, in a cup-like shape, is threadedly engaged upon the threaded neck of the bottle. The applicator tip conventionally has a central hole over which a porous pad is secured. Thus, the liquid adhesive may flow through a central hole in the cap and through the pad which disburses the adhesive in a band along an edge of the panel during movement of the applicator along the panel edge.
Initially, the bottle, normally filled with the adhesive in liquid form, may be sealed with a typical bottle cap. For use, the cap is removed and the applicator tip replaces it and functions to spread the liquid, through the pad upon the panel. When the liquid supplied in the bottle is consumed, the tip may be removed by unthreading it from the bottle neck and reused over and over again.
An example of such an applicator tip is shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. D468,633, issued Jan. 14, 2003 to Kenneth Alan DeWood, entitled Applicator for Applying Material to a Surface.
Another prior art form of an applicator tip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,959, issued Apr. 28, 1998 to Charles E. Ash et al. entitled Reusable Applicator Tip. Such an applicator tip is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,349, issued Jul. 21, 1992 issued to Thomas A. Keller et al. for an “Application of Primer Coating.”
During the operation of applying an adhesive band upon a panel of glass, the removal and replacement of the applicator tip from one bottle to another, as bottles of adhesive are consumed, must be done rapidly and easily to be effective. Thus, it is desirable to insure that the inter-engaged threads on the internal wall of the cap-like applicator tip and the external threads on the bottle neck, not be adhered together by adhesive material leaking between them. Hence, it is desirable to have an applicator tip which may be quickly manually threadedly engaged upon, and easily removed from, the bottle neck. This is most effective when leakage between the two threads is avoided completely. Hence, the invention herein is concerned with forming an applicator tip in such a way as to seal the threads against receiving leaked liquid material between them during the time that the applicator tip is in use.